U.S. Navy SEALs/Black Ops
Call of Duty: Black Ops II The U.S Navy SEALs play as a major role where the protagonist, David Mason, son of a former SOG, CIA Alex Mason plays a large part in the team. David was assigned to protect the president in a wartorn Los Angeles with other Navy SEALs such as Mike Harper. U.S. Navy SEALs also appear as playable characters in the Strike Force missions. Mason and SEAL Team Six is deployed to a retirement home called The Vault, where Raul Menendez had broken into the apartment of Mason's childhood guardian, Frank Woods. The team collects intel from Woods. The SEAL team that includes Mason is sent to Myanmar, where a secret Cordis Die facility is. The SEALs infiltrate the facility to discover that Menendez plans to use a secret Celerium worm to hack the world military infrastructure. They are then sent on a covert operation to Menendez's facility in Pakistan, where Menendez and his second in command DeFalco appear in person. Menendez blows their cover, and using a jeep and hacked drones, the SEALs escape, coming across the SDC and their chairman, Tian Zhao, who are in Pakistan for the same reason. Meanwhile, SEAL Team Six is deployed across the globe to combat the threat of the SDC. If the missions are successful, they protect Forward Operating Base Spectre in India from attack, saving India from attack by SDC. They destroyed an SDC cargo ship in Singapore with Dong Feng Hypersonic missiles, protect Afghan and Russian VIP's in Afghanistan, saving Afghanistan. If Chloe "Karma" Lynch is captured in "Karma" SEALs recover her in Yemen. Finally, SEAL Team Six assassinates Tian Zhao (Who had gotten out of control) before he can invade Russia, saving Russia from invasion. If all of these missions are successful, they make Russia, Afghanistan, Iran, and eventually China ally with the United States and NATO to fight Cordis Die. These missions are all commanded remotely by David Mason from the USS Barack Obama. Mason is dispatched to Colossus, Cayman Islands, to recover "Karma". Mason soon finds out Karma isn't a weapon, she's a woman named Chloe Lynch. Mason sends Harper to recover her in the night club, while Mason and Salazar fight through Mercs who have joined the security force to allow access to Lynch. They find Chloe, but DeFalco and several Mercs take hostages, and Chloe breaks after DeFalco executes two innocent bystanders. The Mercs begin a full attack on Colossus, massacring civilians. The SEALs fight alongside Colossus security guards to reclaim Chloe, and depending on the player's speed, she is captured or rescued. In Yemen, SEAL undercover operative Farid, undercover with Menendez, fights his way through the Yemeni Military and witnesses Menendez shoot down a VTOL carrying SEAL operative Mike Harper and, suspicious of Farid, asks Farid to execute Harper. If Farid does, he is met by Mason, who reassures the disturbed Farid that he had to do it. Alternatively, Farid may attempt to shoot Menendez, only to fail and get executed thereafter. Menendez is captured and taken to the USS Barack Obama, where he breaks loose and Cordis Die forces attack the ship. Menendez breaks into the bridge, where he takes Briggs hostage and Salazar turns out to be his mole. Salazar and DeFalco kill most of the people on the bridge, though Chloe Lynch is spared when Farid protects her, if he is alive. Depending on player choice, Menendez wounds or kills Briggs and uses the Celerium worm hidden in his fake eye to hack the world's military infrastructure. Depending on the success of the Strike Force missions, China sends some of its drones to protect the Obama and Mason escapes. If the Strike Force missions are completed, the Allies and China unite against Cordis Die when they are attacked. SEAL Team Six protects presidential convoys of G20 leaders such as U.S President Bosworth in Los Angeles alongside the LAPD. The SEALs and the LAPD fight off Cordis Die troops and hacked drones, finally escorting the president to safety when Mason flies an FA-38. Finally, special forces from the Allies and China (by player choice) fight through Cordis Die forces and seem to be defeated, but they prevail, and Menendez is either captured or killed by Mason. In the 'best' ending, the SEALs are victorious, Menendez rots in prison, angry because his death would be the only thing keeping Cordis Die alive, and there is no revolution by Cordis Die. Overall the SEALs are completely successful in defeating Menendez. List of Known Members ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *David Mason *Mike Harper *Javier Salazar *Crosby Weapons Assault Rifles *MTAR *Type 25 *SCAR-H *M8A1 *M27 Submachine Guns *PDW-57 *Skorpion EVO *MP7 Light Machine Guns *LSAT *MK 48 Shotguns *M1216 Sniper Rifles *DSR 50 *XPR-50 Handguns *M9 (holstered, unobtainable) *Tac-45 *B23R *KAP-40 *Five Seven Launchers *SMAW *M320 Trivia *During the mission "Suffer With Me" in the invasion of Panama, the Navy SEALs are called Golf team. This is a reference to the real invasion and that some of the Navy SEALs that destroyed Noriega's jet were from Golf Platoon of SEAL Team 4. *On Call of Duty: Black Ops II the first opening scene for the mission "Pyrrhic Victory" where they infiltrate The Vault, inside Woods' room a Navy SEALs insignia can be found. *In Black Ops II, SEAL character models have holstered M9 pistols on either their right waist or chest or both. *In the Black Ops II Campaign SEALs use Five Seven as their usual sidearm, but in Strike Force missions, SEALs use KAP-40 as their usual sidearm. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions